


Thunderbirds Are Go – “The Battle With The Brushes”

by countessofsnark



Series: Christmas Fic [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Here’s a little something I’d been wanting to write for ages: Virgil using his artsy skills in new and challenging ways.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “The Battle With The Brushes”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something I’d been wanting to write for ages: Virgil using his artsy skills in new and challenging ways.

Kayo sighs and dabs at her eyes for the umpteenth time, feeling her eyelids getting sore and even more unsightly than they had been before she applied a generous coat of primer. This isn’t working out and she knows it. But she had been looking forward to being a radiant appearance at the annual Christmas family dinner, and she wasn’t about to give up without a fight. Or was she?

The knock on her door made her gasp, snapping her out of that spiral of negative thoughts. Virgil’s head appears from behind the door, a look of quiet concern in his brown eyes.

‘Grandma sent me up to ask you if you want some tea…’ he says, his voice trailing off when he spots Kayo’s face. The look of cheerfulness and fake contemplation had already been replaced by exhaustion and disappointment.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, and thanks, I’d love a cup of tea right now.’

Virgil closes the bedroom door behind him and sits down on the bed behind Kayo. He squints and after what felt like an uncomfortably long pause, says to her: ‘If something isn’t going according to plan, there’s no shame in asking for help. This island is a safe space for everyone who calls it home.’

Kayo shuffles her sock-clad feet. She is holding her multi-purpose eye brush, her fingers absent-mindedly stroking the fluffy hairs.

‘I can’t do it. I don’t know how Lady Penelope pulls it off. I’ve been trying to get this eyeshadow to look halfway decent for the past half hour and I’m this close to making my eyelids fall off due to excessive cleaning.’

‘Something tells me that is not what is meant by a clean look,’ Virgil chuckles and grins, making Kayo crack up too. It feels good, caused some of that pent-up tension to evaporate. He points at her hands.

‘Can I?’

Kayo nods and hands him the brush. She holds her head back and tries to sit perfectly still while Virgil begins to press colour onto her lids. He moves the soft brush back and forth in a windshield wiper motion. In between her half closed lids, Kayo notices the look of sheer concentration on his gentle face. She hears him tapping the brush after having selected a new shade – suddenly strangely soothing in its repetitiveness. 

Next, he grabs a black eyeliner pencil and goes for a subtle winged effect that perfectly complements her cat-like eyes. A few coats of mascara and some powder foundation and blush on her cheeks later, he sits back and nods.

‘There.’

When Kayo turns back to face the mirror, her jaw drops. Behind her, Virgil is giving her a nerdy thumbs-up.

‘Where the devil did you learn to do this so smoothly?’ Kayo gasps.

‘Let’s just say a certain blonde London based ladyship called in my help a couple of times,’ Virgil shrugs, his mouth warping into a conspiratory grin.

Kayo gets up and sighs happily.

‘Well, I’m ready for some tea,’ she says. ‘Oh, and Virgil?’

‘Yes?’

‘Thank you.’

‘Anytime, babe,’ Virgil smiles, fistbumping Kayo before they go downstairs to answer the call of Christmas Eve tea time.


End file.
